Tights
Tights is one of the main characters in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. She is the eldest daughter of Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief and also Bulma's older sister. Like the rest of her family, Tights' name is an allusion to an undergarment. Most importantly, she is also the sister-in-law of Vegeta and the maternal aunt of Trunks and Bra. Background Like the rest of her family, Tights is from West City. In Age 739, she was a body double planned to be on a rocket instead of the idol Ann Azuki, as it would be bad publicity if they lost their "super idol" in a launch mishap after all. This way, they can perform a "miraculous rescue" if the people in the rocket are killed. Tights is first seen being attacked by four muggers in East City, but is saved by Jaco. She is able to figure out that Jaco is an alien when he talks about the "Earth Police" and Omori tries to pass him off as a "foreigner from another country", but she says there are not any foreigners like him. Omori notes that Tights sounds like a name from the western region. When they remark the police are after them, the trio takes refuge on top of a building. Tights forces her way back to Omori's island by telling them that she might rat them out if they make her stay behind, so the trio live the city and return to Omori's island thanks to Jaco's ability to fly via his boots. At Omori's island, Tights reveals that she is the one who will be on the rocket instead of the idol Ann Azuki and the money she used to buy the Sky Gold was her compensation for taking on the job. Tights leaves the island to be on the rocket and, a short time later, Katayude arrives with four soldiers to get Jaco. Jaco defeats the soldiers, and he and Omori use his spaceship to rescue Tights and the pilot from the crashing rocket. After kicking the rocket away from the city it was about to crash on, Jaco destroys the rocket with his Ray Gun. As they witnessed the whole scene, Katayude and the soldiers decide to let Jaco and Omori live in peace and leave the island. Tights is soon visited by her family on Omori's island, as her father Dr. Brief knew Omori by reputation for his work in space-time research. This marks Omori's first meeting with Tights' younger sister, Bulma. In the intervening years, Tights forced Jaco to take her to visit a few planets. Since then Tights has become a talented Science Fiction writer, though her novel Chako the Space Policeman, based on Jaco himself, was a dud. She eventually settles on the island along with Omori and Katayude. Ten years after parting ways with her friends in Age 749, her sister Bulma pays her a visit on the island for a temporary reunion and reveals that she is searching for a set of seven orbs with mysterious properties, which may be extraterrestrial in nature. Personality Tights is shown to be interested in sci-fi and writing. She is also shown to be insecure due to graduating from a university at age sixteen. Like her younger sister, Tights can sometimes act in a bratty and bossy fashion. Appearance As a teen, Tights is a tall girl with long blonde hair and large eyes. She wears a purple dress with ripped jeans that are to her thighs, has cowgirl boots, has bands around her wrists, and wears a purple hat. She is also seen wearing a colorful hat, a pearl necklace, a short cut maroon shirt, and jeans. As an adult, she has shorter hair than when she was a teen. In her appearance in Dragon Ball Super, Tights wears overalls with a grey undershirt, grey earrings, and a blue pear necklace. Dragon Ball Super (Anime) God of Destruction Champa Saga Tights is on her laptop at Omori's Island (a beach in the anime) when she gets contacted by Bulma. She is asked if she can get a hold of Jaco so Bulma can use his new spaceship to get to the center of the universe to track down the last Super Dragon Ball. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Z movie 15 Tights is briefly mentioned by Jaco in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, when Jaco tells Bulma that Tights told him that she was friends with Son Goku, the one who defeated Frieza. Quotes Relationships Dr. Brief Mrs. Brief Bulma Jaco Omori Son Goku Knownables Relatives *Dr. Brief (Father) *Mrs. Brief (Mother) *Bulma (Younger Sister) *Vegeta (Brother in law) *Trunks (Nephew) *Bra (Niece) Trivia *Her hobbies are reading and writing sci-fi adventure novels, riding motorbikes, and taking naps. *Despite it taking place in Age 889, Tights appears in the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Hiromi Tsuru *'English' : N/A all information on Tights came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Tights Gallery